Marui's Fake boyfriend
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Marui has a fangirl and Marui says he is gay and his boyfriend is Niou. What can be worser than having Niou like your fake boyfriend. Well to fall in love with him and knowing that he already loves someone. NxM , KxH , YxY , SxY and JackalXOc


**Marui has a fangirl and Marui says he is gay and his boyfriend is Niou. What can be worser than having Niou liek your fake boyfriend. Well to fall in love with him and knowing that he already loves someone. Does Marui get his happy end. Does Niou get his happy end. Does Kirihara and Hiysohi get their happy end. Just read **

* * *

><p>"MARUI_SAMA" A ugly girl screamed.<p>

Marui was behind a tree trying to hide.

"What are you doing puri" someone asked.

Marui was shocked "Oh it's just you Niou i am hiding for my new fangirl".

Niou looked at the girl "That is Wuitika Inari right is she your new fangirl"

"Yes i hate it she is weird" Marui explained.

"Not only that Bunta but she also collects some weird stuff" Niou said.

"Like what Haru"

"Like the underwear from our teachers or she goes to the males toilet to LICK the toilets" Niou said in a disgusted tone.

Marui was about to trew up till niou said "Do your best okay cuz she is in our classes"

Marui nodded and saw Niou leave and then he walked to the door "You know Marui is at the roof eating all alone" Niou lied.

Marui smirked he was safed by Niou and he saw that Wuitika walked away.

Marui runned to Niou "Thank you" Marui said.

"Youre welcome after school you going to buy me a ice cream okay" Niou said.

Marui nodded knowing that Niou's kindness was always with a price.

IN THE CLASS

Wuitika only was trying to look sexy in the front of Marui but it faled too much.

AT TENNIS PRACTICE

Marui was having a match against Niou and Niou was a little irritated that Wuitika was trowing random things at him and was cheering for Marui.

"YEES BUNNY( Marui's nickname) YOURE THE BEST THAT SILVER HAIRED NERD CAN NEVER BEAT YOU. YOURE MY BOYFRIEND LOOK THAT IS MY BOYFIREND" she screamed pointing at Marui.

Niou was really pissed of he muttered "Silver haired nerd who the hell thinks she is" .

Niou beated Marui after 5 minutes but Wuitika said "SILVER NERD MY BUNNY DECIDED TO LET YOU WIN CUZ YOUR SO SAD".

Niou was thinking of all possible chances to kill this girl but Bunta stopped him "Let's go chance Haru".

Niou nodded and they walked in the clubroom.

"I hate her" They both said and they laughed about it.

"Who hate who" Wuitika asked almost coming inside but Niou closed the door "None of youre business".

"Bunny-sama i wait for you okay" Wuitika said.

When they where done with changing Marui was scared to go outside. But Niou said it was okay.

Niou forget something and was gone and then Wuitika came "We are finnaly alone Bunny" she said trying to kiss me.

"I am sorry but... eh... i already date someone" Marui tried.

"Yes i would love to go out with you" Wuitika said.

"No i already go out with someone" Marui tried again.

"Who i kill her" Wuitika asked.

Marui most do something "Eh... Well the other thing is i am ... Gay and my boyfriend is... Niou".

Marui was shocked he said Niou but

Sanada was dating Yukimura so if i choose one of them they gonna kill me

Kirihara is dating with that Hyotei guy named Hiyoshi or something

Jackal has a girlfriend well i tought he was gay

Yanagi and Yagyuu are too boring and they date each other so

Niou is the only one

"Niou who is Niou" Wuitika asked.

"Sorry Wuitika but Niou Masaharu was the one i played against i love him so much he's my prince" Marui said trying to sound real.

Wuitika nodded and said one thing before she leaved "I can make you Bi-sexual believe me"

She walked away and Niou came inside "Bunta here is some gum for you let's go buy the ice cream".

"Haru i have to tell you something" Marui said telling him the whole story.

"Oke i pretend to be your boyfriend" Niou said.

Marui nodded a little scared but they go out and they buyed a ice cream. When they both where ating happily Wuitika came (STALKER XD) " O hello Bunny and bunny's boyfriend" she said not so happy when she saw Niou.

"Oh hello i am Niou masaharu is there something you want from my Boyfriend" Niou said.

Marui blushed he liked the fact that Niou called him MY boyfiend.

"Yes i want to ask if i can eat ice with you two" Wuitika said trying to sound nice.

Marui looked scared at her and Niou normally said "Well i was trying to kiss him before you came so NO"

Marui blushed and looked like a tomato. "Kiss show me then" Wuitika said with disbelief.

Niou nodded and before Marui could say something Niou kissed him on cheek. Marui was shocked but liked it very much.

"Okay Okay i believe you" Wuitika said jaleous.

"Good so go away please" Niou said.

She walked away and Niou asked if he was okay cuz he was redder than a tomato. And Marui just blushed.

They bid goodbye and walked to their home and Marui was in bed thinking of the felling he had when Niou said those things. I can't love him right i am not gay.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

Marui was dreaming about Niou. He dreamed that Niou rescued him from a dragon ( Guess Who is the dragon) and then he was about to kiss Marui but then his parents waked him.

"WHAT" he asked angry.

"YOU HAVE SCHOOL" his mother and Father said.

Marui looked at the time oh no he was going to be late.

He ran so hard as possible after breakfast and he came just in time.

"You was almost late did something happened" Jackal asked.

Marui nodded but he couldn't tell cuz Niou was there. When Niou leaved he told what happened to his whole team.

"What does it mean" Marui asked the players.

They said "You are in love with niou"

"Ha like i ever would fall in love with Niou "

Kirihara asked " Does youre heart beats faster when you see him"

Renji asked "Do you think different about him than the others"

Yagyuu asked "Do you want to be with him all day"

Jackal asked "Do you have butterfly's in your stomach when you see him"

Sanada asked "The times when i hit him are you feeling sad"

Yukimura asked "And if he is with other girls or boys are you feeling Jaleous".

Marui looked at them "Well my heart beats faster when i am around him and i see differents between Niou and the others and i love to be woth him all day and i always have butterfly's in my stomach and when Sanada hit him i was really sad and wanted to hit Sanada and yes i am Jaleous when he is around others like Yagyuu"

Yagyuu looked at him but said "Your in love with him and how long actually"

"Well i felled this feeling for a long time maybe the first time we met" Marui said.

Everybody sweat dropped "You didn't know it for almost i don't know years" Jackal asked.

Marui nodded and Kirihara said "I knew that i liked Hiyoshi the first time we meeted and the second time i realized i loved him".

Kirihara was in his own world thinking about Hiyoshi and Yukimura and Sanada left holding hands and even Yagyuu and Yanagi left holdign hands and Jackal called his girlfriend.

I walked to Niou and asked him "Niou do you like someone"

"Ofcourse i like the regulars and my parents and family"

"No not like that i mean Love" Marui asked.

"Well there is someone" Niou said.

"WHo" Marui asked soon.

"I am not going to tell" Niou said.

"Let's try to make that person jaleous to pretend you my boyfriend okay" Marui said.

Niou nodded.

AFTER THREE MONTHS

Marui was sure he loved Niou they already kissed and that girl was finally out of their live but today Marui was going to confess to Niou.

"Oi Haru" Marui said.

"Yes what's wrong Bunta" Niou asked.

Marui was red "Well i want to know who you love"

Niou started to blush too "Didn't you like it when i touched you "

"I liked it but i want to know who it is so i know to wich person i am going to lose you" Marui said shocked. He just said in a way that he loved Niou.

"What do you mean by that " Niou asked.

"Well i love you and i want to be with you" Marui confessed.

Marui was about to walk away when suddenly Niou kissed him.

They where in the chnage room and Niou needed to close the doors so nobody was there.

"I love you to Bunta i always loved you and now youre mine " Niou said.

Marui wanted to say he isn't someone's but he smiled and said "Take me now"

"Are you sure it can hurt" Niou asked worried.

"Yes im sure cuz it is with you" Marui said.

They kissed and step for step they go further till they ended with Sex.

When they where done they walked to Marui's house cuz nobody was there so they could go further

"I think i understand why Kirihara and Yagyuu are so happy when their parents are on vacation" Niou said.

Marui blushed and nodded.

WITH KIRIHARA AND HIYOSHI

"Hiyoshi my parents are on a vacation so i have the whole house for myself" Kirihara said over the phone

"Okay but this time we do IT in your bed and not in that of your parents okay" Hiyoshi answered.

"But m parents room was the closest room when we started to kiss" Kirihara siad.

"Do you want that i Gekokujou you or not" Hiyoshi asked knowing the answer.

"YES YES YES I WANT THAT YOU GEKOKUJOU ME" Kirihara immediatly answered.

"Okay see you tonight be ready " Hiyoshi said in his flirting tone knowing that Kirihara is blushing now.

"Yes i be ready" a Blushign Kirihara answered.

END

* * *

><p><strong>So everybody has a happy ending and i actually like writing this. I am a NiouxMarui fan and a KiriharaxHiyoshi fan i am not really a YagyuuxYanagi fan but i did want them to have a love too. Hope you like it. Please review for some new ideas for new storys<strong>


End file.
